It All Started With Twitter
by CassiTTMMMSSPPJ
Summary: Cassi is back! When she and James start talking on twitter and then facebook skype ect. they develop feelings for each other. What will happen? And what about the rest of the band?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I clapped my hands over my mouth and gasped. James spoke into the microphone with a smile.

"I can tell right now that she knows who she is." Tears welled up in my eyes and they started sing, the spotlight on Kendall.

"_I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love__  
__And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore__  
__And I'll show you, if there's no one to show__  
__And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know___

_Every time you come around__  
__You put a lightning bolt on my face__  
__Baby, everytime you come around__  
__Girl, you take my breath away___

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in__  
__Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in__  
__But the truth is___

_She has no idea, no idea__  
__That I'm even here, I'm even here__  
__She has no idea, no idea__  
__I'm standing here, I'm standing here__  
__I'm standing here___

_I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed__  
__How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me"__  
__Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours__  
__And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby___

_Every time you come around__  
__You put a lightning bolt on my face__  
__Baby, everytime you come around__  
__Girl, you take my breath away___

_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in__  
__Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in__  
__But the truth is___

_She has no idea, no idea__  
__That I'm even here, I'm even here__  
__She has no idea, no idea__  
__I'm standing here, I'm standing here__  
__I'm standing here___

_Please tell me you can heal me__  
__I'm expressing my love__  
__Won't stop till I get you__  
__I'm not letting up__  
__I'm running to your heart__  
__Like a kid in a store__  
__Take every ounce of love__  
__And beg you for more__  
__And beg you for more___

_She has no idea, no idea__  
__That I'm even here, I'm even here__  
__She has no idea, no idea__  
__I'm standing here, I'm standing here__  
__I'm standing here"_

When they finished singing, I did the last thing I though I would ever do. I ran up on to the stage and flung myself into James' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled as I posted some pictures to twitter. I then sent the link to James Maslow on Facebook. A few minutes later, he sent me a message back.

_That's uhh…_

I froze.

…_Sweet. _I smiled and responded back.

**Thank you… You're dog; Fox is really cute, by the way. **

He did a smiley face and typed back.

_Thank you. You and your dog are really cute. _I smiled and silently awed to myself.

**Thank you, you're cute too… well more like hot but… **I blushed and thanked god that I was home alone. He messaged back a few minutes later.

_I have to go but I don't want to stop talking to you. Here my number is 555-1026(__**BTR FANS OUT THERE! I got this number from the show.)**__ Text me. _I quickly put his number in my phone and texted him saying it was me. We were texting for about an hour before he had to go to rehearsal. I smiled and said goodbye. I put my phone down and turned on the TV. NCIS was on so flipped to it and leaned against the back of the couch. I eventually dozed off.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the caller id and picked it up. "What's up James?"

"Nothing, I was just kind of worried. You weren't picking up your phone or texting back." I smiled. He was so sweet when we talked, even if it had only been once or twice. I liked him, a lot. I don't think he would ever like me like that though.

"I'm okay James, I just dozed off." I could hear him sigh in relief, along with the other guys in the background. They were laughing and someone said something. "Come on James, Get off the phone with your girlfriend!" I think it was Carlos.

I could hear James growl lightly. "She's not my girlfriend!" His voice sounded weird. "I'm sorry Cass, I got to go. Do you have a Skype?"

"Yeah. My name is cascada0799."

"Okay, I'll send you a request. Bye!"

He hung up and I whispered bye into the phone. I went on YouTube and looked up Big Time Rush performing. I won't have a chance to see the in concert; I don't have enough money to buy tickets. I watched a couple videos of them performing before I was one. It was them interested in what they liked in a girl. They said that they liked someone to be their self. Nothing fake, no makeup, etc. That was me, except I wasn't skinny or in shape. A text poppd up on my phones screen, it was from Jacob, my ex. It said _'Hey baby'_ I froze and texted him back.

'I'm not your baby.' I sent it and he texted back.

'_Don't be like that. I want you back.'_

'Well I don't want an asshole like you for a boyfriend.'

'You'll regret that.' I froze, before shaking it off. He wouldn't do anything, would he?

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. I didn't want to go to school. It was probably going to be boring. Then I had to worry about Jacob. There is way TOO much drama in my school.

I was right about too much drama in my school. And that it was going to be boring. When I got on the bus after school, I was glad it was over and that it was Friday. I plugged my earphone into my ears and turned on my phone. I checked my messages, seeing one from James.

'Hey.' I had received it around 12.

'Hey. What's up?' He texted back after a couple minutes.

'Nothing. Why didn't you text back?'

'Sorry. I was at school; I'm on the bus now.'

'Okay. How was school?'

'Boring and drama filled.'

'Drama?'

'My ex wants me back and he expects me to take him back, after he called me whore.'

'Awe, why did he call you a whore?'

'I don't know. It isn't true either because he was my only boyfriend. I like somebody ele now.'

'Would you tell me who that person is?'

'Nope. I will tell that he is hot, sweet, and you might know him.'

'Sounds like me.'

'Ha-ha. Well it's not.' That's a lie.


End file.
